Coeurs Brisés
by Nanamy
Summary: Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, se battent pour leurs propres envies 0o POV d’Ulquiorra o0


**Titre: Cœurs brisés**

**Résumé: Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, se battent pour leurs propres envies POV d'Ulquiorra**

**Disclaimers: Je ne possède pas Bleach, même avec tout l'or du monde**

**°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O° ****°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O° ****°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°**

_Bonjour, me revoici pour un petit One-shot (mais vraiment un tout petit)._

_Voilà, mon thème est, encore et toujours le couple Grymm' et Ulkiki, mais que puis-je? Est-ce ma faute si je suis fan? (petit clin d'œil à toutes les fans de ce couple ! Je vous aimeuuhh !!)  
_

_Bref, passons les détails._

_Pour une fois, l'ambiance de cette histoire est un peu triste, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu. Cependant comme je n'aime pas trop les histoires sombres et larmoyantes, j'ai fais au plus court (mais plus intense je trouve XD)_

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

__________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________________________________________________  
_

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu es là devant moi. Immobile, tu me fais face mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Silencieux, tes yeux me pénètrent à la recherche d'un quelconque sentiment. Un petit signe, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais tu veux savoir. Connaître la vérité pour soulager ton âme, pour avancer dans la vie. Cependant je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Je n'arrive pas à exprimer mes sentiments, bien qu'avec toi je me sens enfin vivant. Je ne parviens pas à l'extérioriser. Je sais que tu es déçu, dépité par mon manque «de vie». Malgré tes efforts à me mettre hors de moi, à me rendre plus sociable, à me faire prendre conscience de la magnificence de la vie dans sa simplicité. . . Je ne parviens pas à te rendre l'a pareil. J'aimerai te remercier, pour tant d'efforts, tant de sacrifices et de patience (et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton fort). Mais hélas, ma vie, mon âme et mon corps appartiennent à une autre personne. J'aimerai tellement faire autrement, mais mon devoir passe avant tout, avant mes désirs, même avant toi. Avant tes baisers, tes caresses, ta gentillesse que tout le monde n'imagine même pas.

Tu es celui qui m'a appris ce que c'était la colère, la force de se battre pour son propre chef et non pour un maitre. Toi qui es si fier guerrier, pourquoi es-tu comme un petit garçon, impatient à l'attente d'un cadeau de son père. Je ne peux te donner ce présent, cette chose précieuse. Pourtant, je sais, je fais une grossière erreur en te repoussant, mais j'ai un devoir que je dois accomplir. Il m'a donné la vie et toi tu m'as donné la possibilité de la vivre. Quel choix douloureux!

Je meurs! Que dois-je faire? Ignorer ma naissance au profit, du plaisir? Cela ne se peut et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je te regarde, aucune once de sentiment n'apparaît sur mon visage de lait. Bien que mon cœur soit brisé, j'annonce calmement, ces quelques mots qui vont te détruire à jamais.

«Je reste fidèle à Aizen-sama quoiqu'il arrive Jaggerjack. Ton discours n'y changera rien»

Ça y est, le châtiment final est lancé par le bourreau, par moi. Le meurtrier de ton cœur. Mes mots résonnent, jusqu'à s'éteindre emportés par le vent et les cris provenant de la bataille. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et je l'ai saigné à blanc, je l'ai martyrisé, torturé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouve une étrange sensation. Est-ce la tristesse? La culpabilité?

Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir d'avantage, mon maitre à besoin de moi. Je me dois d'être à ses cotés.

Lentement je me retourne, je présente mon dos à mon ancien compagnon d'arme, ancien ami, ancien amant. Etrangement, j'espère qu'il me poignarde profondément pour se venger, qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut, comme le faisait-il auparavant. Avant cette bataille, avant ce jour fatidique. Par le passé, je laissais Grimmjow me toucher, me caresser. Au début cela me perturbait énormément, c'était comme une trahison envers Aizen-sama. Mais avec le temps j'ai appris à apprécier, ses caresses, la douceur inattendue de sa peau, la chaleur de son sexe et le bonheur de ses étreintes passionnées.

J'avais enfin quelqu'un à moi seul, un secret que je gardais jalousement. Pour la première fois, j'étais le maitre de mes gestes, personne ne m'y obligeait. Chacun de mes gestes étaient calculé, je le faisais spontanément. Et dieu que c'est bon de faire l'amour librement! C'était divin!

Chaque soir, je me glissais dans la chambre de Grimmjow pour satisfaire mes appétits. Qui croyait que je serais devenu comme cela? Si libertin? J'en étais le premier étonné. Mais c'était si bon d'être pris par cet homme, même le goût de sa semence me paraissait comme l'arôme subtil d'un fruit exotique.

Dès que le soleil artificiel sombrait, je m'élançais dans les bras du sexta, quel plaisir incroyable de le retrouver chaque soir, aussi brûlant que la braise, aussi passionné à l'exercice comme s'il dépucelait une femme pure et innocente. Goûter à Grimmjow c'est comme atteindre la liberté, moi qui étais prisonnier de mes chaines, j'étais si heureux.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne réalisais pas, la main qui s'était agrippée à mon bras

«Tu es sûr de ça? Tu vas le rejoindre alors que la guerre est perdue»

La colère de Grimmjow se ressent dans ses paroles si brusquement dites. Mais cela ne me fera pas changer mon choix. Je suis conscient qu'en rejoignant Aizen-sama, je renonce à ma vie, qui sera prise par nos ennemis, sans une once d'hésitation.

«Oui»

Ce simple mot, le décide à me lâcher, mais il persévère.

«Alors tu mourras»

«Alors je mourais pour ce en quoi je suis venu au monde. Pour servir Aizen-sama»

Le vent souffle avec rage, faisant virevolter nos kimonos mais il apporte également l'odeur du sang. Je n'attends plus une seconde de plus et je m'élance dans la bataille. Je parviens à atteindre Aizen-sama qui combat avec force Kurosaki. Je m'interpose contre le coup de katana que le shinigami roux avait lancé.

** °0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O° **

Au loin nous pouvons apercevoir un homme vêtu de blanc observant une bataille. Son regard se fait dur, mais il cache une profonde tristesse. Serrant ses poings avec rage, il murmure comme pour lui-même

«Tu as gagné Aizen, emporte le avec toi dans la mort»

Puis il disparut et personne ne le revit depuis ce jour.

________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________________________________________________________

Fin !

_Alors ?_ Reviews ?


End file.
